jeeperscreepersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Creeper truck
The '''Creeper truck '''is a rusted 1941 Chevy COE, equipped with a cow catcher on the front, which the Creeper uses to transport bodies to a cave underneath the old church. He also uses his truck to scare potential victims. The license plate on his truck reads "BEATNGU" ("Be Eating You"). The truck can attain unusually high speeds (at least 100MPH) despite its decrepit exterior. The truck likely has a 383 Chevy crate motor with a supercharger to make it run fast. It's heavily booby-trapped for intruders and completely bulletproof. Jeepers Creepers The truck first appeared in the original film where, at the beginning, the truck was used to scare Darry and his sister, Trish, off the road, however, he did not seem to take any interest in the two and simply drove off ahead of them. The truck next appeared when the young teens passed the old church and the House of Pain here they saw the Creeper unloading bodies down a pipe. Worried that he was under suspicion, or angry that he had been found out, the Creeper used his truck again to run Darry off the road, only this time Trish's car suffered a massive amount of damage as the Creeper rammed her car. The Creeper left the two shocked teens in a field with a broken, smoking car. Throughout the rest of the film, the truck made minor appearances. When Darry and his sister were in a gas station, the two saw the truck pass the window. When the couple was driving with a police car, the Creeper sliced off one of the officer's heads. Mysteriously, the Creeper truck did not appear when the Creeper attacked, but the Creeper could be seen loading the bodies into the back of the van, as the truck had appeared from nowhere, it seems. The truck then appeared in the end credits, blasting its horn. Jeepers Creepers 2 While the truck did not appear in the film, one car could be seen crashed into a tree which some speculate was the work of the truck running the car off the road.﻿ Jeepers Creepers 3 Taking place immediately after the first film, a task force formed to destroy the Creeper finds his truck. After finding dead bodies in the back, it's revealed that the truck is heavily booby-trapped with spikes raising in the back through holes in the top and bottom and a spear shot from the tailpipe. Later on while Addison and Kirk are trapped, they attempt to escape through the passenger side door, but Kirk is killed when he discovers that the handle is rigged to shoot a spear from the side of the driver's seat. The spear lodges through his head and kills him almost immediately. While driving the truck, the Creeper once again encounters the task force, heavily armed with guns. However, to their horror, the task force discovers that the truck is completely bulletproof and all shots fired are ricocheted back at them, killing them both. The truck's additional armament is revealed to be a limited number of explosives that are able to track other vehicles before detonating. Trivia * The truck moves according to the Creeper's will. He can summon weapons from it and reload traps with mere gestures. *In a sense of irony, Darry was right about the truck being driven by a serial killer. *It seems the truck is the Creeper's prized possession. He goes to a lot of trouble to boobytrap it and retrieve it. *The most likely reason the Creeper leaves live victims in the truck is so he can eat replacement parts if he is severely injured. Dead bodies would not give him very good replacements as they've already begun rotting. *It has a police radio, allowing the Creeper to stay up to date with who knows about his activities; thus he knows where not to go back to for his hunting. *It's VERY likely that the truck has some kind of jamming device in it, as in the second and third films, the victims of the Creeper noted that their phones wouldn't work. Category:Vehicles